


Listening Closely

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, High Heels, Or Is It?, Silk - Freeform, Well it's definitely not 'little' anymore, Wining and Dining, just a little something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen has been listening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khudgens91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184456) by [khudgens91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91). 



> This is a birthday gift - Happy Birthday, darling! Hope you had a great day and can't wait to see you tomorrow! ♥

It’s by necessity, but Nikola still enjoys the fact that a limousine with tinted windows has become Helen’s standard mode of transportation for excursions to the top. Necessity or not, they offer such wonderful privacy during the ride.

Mirroring his thoughts, Helen’s already raising the privacy screen when he slips in behind her. He sits down next to her, close, grinning widely. She rolls her eyes at his eagerness but meets his grin with one of her own. Then, for some inexplicable reason, she changes sides, crosses the distance to sit down opposite him. That’s so not what he’s had in mind!

It’s difficult, pouting while being faced with the sight of her, but Nikola manages. Helen has draped herself into a pose of demure seduction, a contrast he has yet to wrap his mind around. What really proves hazardous to his pout, though, is the way slender legs and deep green silk pour over the edge of the black leather seat down to the dark carpet. All he can do is lean back, drink in the sight - and cling to his expression. His eyes trail along the shape of her thighs, over her knees, down her legs, all of it covered by that thin, green, far too efficient barrier. Leather, just as green but slightly darker, wraps around Helen’s feet, keeps them bowed in uncompromising arches. Beneath the hem of the silk, Nikola catches a glimpse of a wide strap of leather. It wraps around her ankle, reminiscent of the way he sometimes closes his fingers around the slender joint when he spreads her legs, opens her to his eyes.

Right now all there is to see is the thing she calls a dress wrapped loosely around her, floating down the curves of her body, hinting at everything, betraying nothing. It’s hard to say what keeps it from slipping off her shoulders, down to pool on the floor, but it stays in place to caress her skin with every move she makes. Not that she’s moving right now. No, she’s all statuesque, all eyes and smile and amusement as she watches him look at her from just out of reach. He swallows, banishes the thought of discovering her curves under that silk hiding them, and readjusts his expression.

His vixen chuckles, but plays along.

“Don’t sulk, Nikola.”

~~~ 

The evening so far has consisted of them intimately wining and dining each other, flirting and teasing, fleetingly touching, chastely caressing, and, most of all, _looking_. Up until just now, Nikola has been set on spending the ride back close enough to Helen that _looking_ just wouldn’t have been an option any more.

Now she smiles sweetly at him from across the car, though, out of reach but most definitely not out of sight and he doesn’t need her to raise her hand to tell him to stay where he is; she wants him to keep looking. So he looks, and pouts.

And it works, too, because Helen relents and gives him what he longs to hear.

“I intend to thank you very thoroughly for this wonderful evening,” she says. Her voice has lost nothing of that airy quality it obtained during dessert, and her eyes have grown even more smoldering as far as he can judge in the twilight of the car. It has him perk up slightly, even though she is still far too far away. Her next words take care of any and all lingering traces of his pout, and have him lean forward in anticipation instead.

“But first, I want to give you a little something of my own.”

Helen mirrors his posture and holds out a closed hand. A little object drops down when she opens it, dangling on a thin chain from her finger and pooling in his hand when he reaches for it.

“Happy non-Valentine’s day, Nikola.”

He chuckles at her reference to that ridiculous new tradition, but his attention is caught by the tiny silver object on his palm. It’s a small yet sturdy looking key and it has his mind flash with delightful memories. Slowly but surely, keys seem to have become a thing of theirs. Nikola looks up to meet Helen’s eyes. She’s watching him closely, looking far calmer and more relaxed than the rhythm of her pulse tells him she is.

He smirks.

“I’d hope for a secret chamber if not for its size,” he says. “Is there a toy box I haven’t yet found?”

She laughs lightly, and as always Nikola cannot help but smile with a surge of happiness. Then Helen tilts her head and looks at him from under her lashes, and the customary wave of arousal follows immediately.

“You’ve been so thorough,” she purrs, “I doubt that would be possible.”

His brain freezes for a second at the sound of her voice, then again as it processes her words. He is still trying to come up with a saucy remark when Helen slowly uncrosses her legs, raises her foot, and places it right between his legs. As exact in her seduction as with everything else, the tip of her high heel only just brushes against the noticeable bulge in his suit pants, a faint tingling, nothing more. Damn her.

“Help me adjust the strap, will you?” she says, giving permission to touch, finally. Bless her.

Though he still seems to miss some vital brain function to understand what she’s up to, he can tell from the rapid beat of her heart and the way the scent of her arousal thickens around him that this is important. Slowly, carefully, he takes hold of her ankle and lifts her foot onto his knee. Green silk drifts apart, reveals her leg, lots of leg, and warm skin. He takes a moment to press his lips against the knee finally bared to his eyes, to his touch, then straightens to concentrate on the task he has been assigned. The shoe’s pointed heel stings where it digs into his thigh, even through the cloth of his trousers, and oh, how much he doesn’t want her to get rid of them later! But she’s been wearing them all evening, and he can tell they are even higher than what she usually wears, so his chances are rather slim. It’s all the more reason to enjoy this moment as much as he can.

He runs his finger along the leather’s edge from the top of her toes up to where it meets the strap around her ankle. The dark suede next to her light skin is a lovely sight and a wonderful contrast under his touch.

“I don’t recognise these,” he says. “Are they new?”

“More than that. Custom made.”

He throws her a quick glance, then focuses once more on the shoe in his hand. Why would she-

Then it hits him. The clasp, silver, small, unassuming, is a lock.

“Helen-”

He groans, tugs slightly too hard on the clasp that won’t open, not without the little piece of silver in _his_ hand. It is indeed a lock, and it’s locked.

Locked.

So she _has_ been listening. More than listening, even - he’s never dared imagine she would actually hand over control. Trust Helen to add a whole new dimension to his little fantasy off-handedly.

He puts her foot down and crosses the short distance to kiss her, hard, because there’s no way he can _not_ touch her now, no way. Helen meets his kiss with equal urgency, and is left breathless when he sinks to his knees on the carpeted floor of the car. Impatient, Nikola pushes aside all that fluid green silk to bare her long, gloriously stocking-free legs.

“We’re almost there,” Helen admonishes, but grips the silk, bunches it in her hands as she pulls it further aside, spreads her legs. The sight of her when he looks up, the flushed cheeks, the kiss-swollen lips... it only serves to strengthen his resolve, to heighten the urgency.

“You better come quickly, then,” he says with a determined growl that reveals the possessive need the key in his hand has awoken. “Because I’m going to make you come as often as possible before I use that key.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rating has gone up. Way up.
> 
> As you can see, this story is about to become multi-chaptered (two more after this one) after all, thanks to Kat's Secret Santa wish. Hope you enjoy!

Coming quickly on Nikola’s tongue isn’t generally a problem, provided that’s what he wants. Helen has to bite her lip to strangle her cry as she explodes at the flick of his tongue, right before they reach the end of their ride.

“We have arrived, Doctor Magnus,” their driver informs them through the intercom, breaking her out of her post-orgasmic bliss to find Nikola still kneeling at her feet (- a position she really has to have him re-enact soon). He licks his lips, looking like the cat that got the cream, and she slaps his shoulder, then pulls him up for a thorough thank you kiss.

~~~

Her veins are still humming with the memory of pleasure when they make their way down to the more futuristic part of their journey. Nikola is walking next to her, for once not making any comments, but even his silence feels smug right now.

“What?” she asks when she notices him eyeing her. Her slap has had no effect whatsoever, apparently.

“Still weak in the knees?”

“You wish.”

He chuckles and slips his arm around her waist to ‘steady’ her.

“Better safe than sorry.”

She rolls her eyes, but decides to enjoy this rare show of chivalry. It has, of course, nothing to do with the way his hand travels appreciatively across the plane of her stomach, and lower, cupping her hip, teasing her thigh- She leans into him, brings her hand up to tug on the hair at his neck.

“Quite slippery that silk, isn’t it?”

She runs her fingertip along the shell of his ear, satisfied to feel him shiver. It’s nice, walking like this. One bend of the tunnel later, though, they reach the unassuming rusty door they passed through just a few hours earlier and, come to think of it, being back home to pass through the door to their bedroom would be quite nice right now as well. The thought has her work on extricating herself from Nikola’s arms - his reluctance to let her go is charming but not exactly helpful - and lean forward to let the eye-scanner do its work.

“Quite,” Nikola agrees belatedly to her earlier teasing, his hands already back on her body, circling her waist. He seems to like holding her like that, especially when her hands leave faint prints on the surface of her desk and he pushes against her, promising, teasing words from her lips with what he just won’t do.

Feeling his hands on her waist is all it takes to bring up those images and she has to concentrate not to blink as the scanner maps her eyes. When she doesn’t answer, his hands slide lower. Helen bats at them and straightens, rolling her eyes at him over her shoulder.

“Really?”

But her hips push back against him anyway and she knows he doesn’t take her seriously when she feels his lips on her shoulder.

“Inside. Now,” she growls and pushes him through the now open door, only to pull him close by the lapels of his suit the moment they are inside. Their lips meet, heated, hungry for each other. He pushes her in the general direction of the tunnel wall, but the globe arrives and with a faint thought about silk dresses and rough tunnel walls, Helen reaches for his hand and pulls him toward the modern technology option instead.

He follows willingly, and the very next moment she finds herself inside the globe and pressed against the slightly curved metal. Nikola’s palm meets the control panel and they are pressed chest against chest as the globe starts its journey with the customary jolt.

“Hi.”

He’s staring at her, his breath heating her lips, his hands gripping her shoulders.

“Hi,” she breathes back, amused, because he’s not one to forget what he was about to do but sometimes the sight of her has him pause.

He moves, though, and his hand at her thigh pulls her out of her musings.

“Nikola-”

“What?”

He gathers the cloth of her dress and slips his hand underneath, raking his nails up her thigh and claiming her lips with his own.

“Don’t tell me we’re almost there.”

The kiss has left him as breathless as her, his voice rough. His fingers dig into her thigh, urge her to bring up her knee. She does, and wraps her leg around his, pressing her pointy heel into his calve to force him even closer.

“I won’t.”

“Such a tease,” he breaths against her neck, and Helen, caught between trying to regain her breath and losing it once more at the way his lips devour her neck, manages a half gasped “Camera!”

While it resolves the problem, Nikola pointing his finger at the little contraption and zapping it isn’t exactly what she had in mind.

“Nikola!”

He growls, and it’s slightly embarrassing how the sound seems to shoot straight to her groin.

“Could you stop complaining? I was really hoping to hear my name under quite different circumstances tonight.”

“You zapped a device linked to the system of the globe - while it’s moving!”

She stabs him with her heel and gulps when she sees his eyes darken considerably.

“And nothing happened. I know what I’m doing.”

He catches her wrists where she hasn’t stopped exploring his chest through the shirt currently covering it.

“I want it back to functioning first thing tomorrow morning,” she demands, struggling against his grip. It’s no use, though, as he forces her hands up against the smooth, cool metal next to her head.

“Second thing,” he says, pressing close, hips against hips, chest against breasts. “I’ve already got plans for ‘first thing’.”

The way his chest is heaving against her sends sparks of pleasure through her breasts and by now he can probably feel her hard nipples pressing against his skin through the cloth.

“Plans?” she asks, renewing her struggling when Nikola moves her hands up further until he can hold them in one hand above her head. It’s no use when he taps into his vampire strength; he has her right where he wants her, and that’s where she’ll stay.

“Yes, plans. Delightful plans.”

Ignoring her attempts to free herself, he slides his now free hand down her body, over her breast where his thumb catches her nipple with a delicious jolt, along her ribs, and down the curve of her waist and hip until he finds her thigh again and the skin underneath her dress.

“I like my underwear,” she manages to say right before his knuckles brush over her slip, soaked with her wetness, because he has a proclivity for using his claws in situations like this.

“Me, too.”

They share a grin, the lace digging into her swollen folds as his hand slips underneath. Her hips buck against his of their own volition when his fingers enter her, sinking rather easily into the wet heat.

“Yes!”

He silences her hissed prompting with his lips but begins fucking her nonetheless, slowly, far too slowly. Helen tugs at her wrists and arches against him. He’s relentless, unmoved, even by her breathless “Harder!” It’s her turn to growl when he chuckles.

“We’ve got quite a few minutes left, darling. No need to come quickly this time.”

“Now who’s the bloody tease?”

But the pleasure builds, making it difficult to cling to her anger, and she lets her head fall back against the metal, eyes closed as she tries to concentrate on his fingers filling her so nicely, rubbing her just right, almost perfectly, so close-

“Me, and I intend to tease you a lot more before we’re through. In fact, I think I’d like to hear you beg, later. Beg a lot before I allow you to take those high heels off.”

Anger sparks and forces her eyes open against the heavy pleasure to glare at him.

“Is that the lesson you want me to learn here? I surprise you and you turn it against me?”

He stills abruptly and she groans, glaring daggers at him which seems to amuse him even more, judging by the size of his smirk.

“I’d fear you might come to that conclusion if you weren’t clenching around my fingers so hard right now, love.”

She’s about to protest but stops herself when she feels her muscles clench around his fingers at the knowing glint in his eyes. There really is no use in arguing when he’s got proof literally on his hand. He wriggles his fingers, forcing a gasp from her lips instead, and then he’s fucking her, hard, rapid little thrusts, and holding her caught in his tight grip as she writhes against him, against the wall, against his hand between her legs and his lips on her throat. Her head rolls back and forth from side to side as pleasure builds rapidly and her eyes shut tightly when he begins to suck on her collarbone. Sensation is flooding her and it’s almost enough, almost- His thumb presses down on her clit and Helen comes, loudly, unabashedly, with a heartfelt “Fuck!” on her lips.

~~~

Only when the pleasure ebbs away does she notice that the globe has stopped and the doors have opened. Nikola has stepped back and is sucking his fingers clean with his eyes fixed on her heated face as she tries to catch her breath. Hastily, Helen straightens and readjusts her dress, about to scold Nikola for his actions, for exposing her in such a way. That’s when things click in her mind, though, and her brain supplies her with the realisation that he’s standing in the perfect spot to hide her from possible prying eyes as well as any camera around them - the now dysfunctional one opposite her excluded. Plus, while he’s exuding enough smugness to last her a lifetime, he’s also trying to cover a rather noticeable bulge in his trousers with the edges of his suit jacket, testament to the fact that the score is currently at two-zero.

“My poor, poor vampire.”

Helen steps closer, composed once more, and rubs him through his clothes, her fingers closing gently around the hardness she finds underneath. The feeling of him in her hand is a heady thrill, as is watching his eyes darken, then close. He gives in, presses subtly against her even though the cameras outside are recording his every move. She rests her free hand on his chest, right over his rapidly beating heart, and brushes her lips over his.

“Shall we make haste?”


	3. Chapter 3

Make haste they do, and futuristic means of transportation as well as strategically placed rooms see them in their bedroom an almost bearable quarter of an hour later. Within seconds the door is locked, the light turned on, and they pick up right where they left off, teeth clashing in heated kisses as frantic hands work on getting under clothes, finding skin, feeling more, getting closer.

“I. Owe you. One,” Helen says in between kisses, only slowing down when Nikola’s jacket and vest are gone and his shirt hangs open, his naked chest available to touch, to kiss, to scratch... “Or two.”

Pressing her hands flat against his chest, she leans in and scrapes her teeth across his throat, a strange but exciting sensation.

“But first I want to see that chain around your neck.”

“I’d rather just place it on the nightst-” he begins, but finds himself unable to continue due to teeth not so gently sinking into his lower lip.

“If I see them there, I’ll pick them up and take these shoes off right now,” Helen informs him, then straightens and watches him take the chain out of his pocket and slip it over his head.

“Satisfied?”

“Mhm, very much so.” She reaches out to run her finger over the little key, presenting him with the perfect opportunity to turn the tables on her.

“If you touch that key, I’ll tie your hands behind your back and make you sleep in those high heels.”

Two can play this game, after all.

Helen, nonchalance personified, runs her nails down his chest instead, as if that had been her intention all along.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she purrs, reaching for his belt. He has absolutely no objections about that.

Not yet willing to divest her of the dress he’s enjoying so much, he keeps running his hands over her silk-clad body instead, teasing her through the slick cloth. Helen’s fingers, on the other hand, are quick to undo the button on his trousers and pull down the zipper, pushing everything cloth down to his knees with little consideration for the expensive material.

“Trying to sweet-talk your way out of those high heels?” he asks, running his fingers along her jaw in a gentle caress even as his lips stretch into a grin.

“Not much talking involved with what I had in mind,” Helen gives back, answering his grin with a salacious smile as her fingers close around him. “Is it working?”

“Of course not.”

But neither can he suppress his groan as she squeezes none too gently, then follows up with long, slow strokes. Deciding he has earned the attention, he leans back against the door and smirks at her.

“You’re still welcome to give it a try.”

Rolling her eyes at him, Helen sinks to her knees anyway, wetting her lips as she runs her nails up and down his thighs. She seems to be studying him for a moment, then slowly lets her nails wander higher, her aim obvious. Within seconds he is yearning for her touch in the most essential places of all, yet dreading her nails at the same time. She can be wicked with them, positively _evil_! And worst of all - she knows exactly how much he enjoys that.

Fulfilling his predictions, only moments later he feels the scratch of nails down his length and can’t help the twitch of his hips, to evade and to urge her on at the same time. Helen chuckles, low and sultry.

“Evil woman,” he mutters. He is rewarded with her lips closing around his tip, the tail-end of her amusement vibrating through him. Then her tongue begins to circle the already wet head of his cock, and damn her she won’t take him in further, but what that tongue is doing to him…

“Oh my-, oh-” He’s cut off by her fingers closing around him in a decisive grip and pumping him at a steady pace that his hips try to match instinctively, only to have her mouth leave him wet and cold.

“None of that,” Helen admonishes. She places one hand where his thigh and groin meet, pushing him back against the door and using him as leverage at the same time to lean in and nibble at his flesh, the grip of her fingers now holding him steady for her ministrations at the base of his cock. With lips and teeth and velvet tongue she teases him, drives him further and further down the path of frustration.

“Stop teasing, Helen,” he finally demands on a groan when his cock is aching and straining and yearning for the heat of her mouth. “I’ve waited long enough.”

“Poor, _poor_ vampire,” Helen repeats her earlier teasing, but she takes pity on him and that’s all that matters.

He’s been glaring down at her, which is why he catches the way she licks her lips hungrily before leaning in, and then she tilts her head and her beautiful blue eyes meet his, holding his gaze transfixed as she opens her mouth and slowly, oh so slowly takes him in. His cock glides over her lips and tongue and he fights to keep his eyes open as his eyelids grow heavy with blissful pleasure. The sight of her is just too damn gorgeous to miss even one second of it. ‘Lux’ is the only description he can think of as he watches the most beautiful woman he can imagine start to go down on him in earnest, still dressed in that silky temptation she calls a dress. Her hair and make-up are slightly mussed by their previous activities, adding a seductive touch to her otherwise elegant appearance.

Her lips worship his cock, her tongue twisting and dancing around him and, because she knows him so well, from time to time her teeth appear to add an edge, the sting instantly soothed by the heat of her mouth and the velvet touch of her tongue. The way she moves her head and sucks him in again and again is perfect, absolutely perfect. It’s almost too much when she reaches between his legs to close her hand around his balls and massages them with those long, talented fingers. It’s certainly too much for his wavering self-control. Feeling the sensations peak, his stomach tighten and the throbbing in his cock increase to almost but not quite painful, Nikola reaches out and sinks his fingers into Helen’s carefully styled hair, no longer caring about anything but to bring that mouth closer, make her take him deeper, feel the groan he knows she won’t be able to suppress when she feels him take control and- Just as her groan vibrates through him and he’s seconds away from coming in her mouth, down her throat, slender fingers tighten around him in a most unwanted way, and he feels her pinch his flesh, cutting off his promised fulfilment.

“ _HeLEN_ ,” he all but growls, but it’s too late, his imminent pleasure gone. He takes her by her shoulders, pulls her off him with a wet sound, and forces her up, forces her to face him. She’s struggling to get to her feet quickly enough, but that’s completely deserved as far as he is concerned.

“I was just trying to prolong your pleasure,” Helen says when she’s found her balance, looking all innocent except for her mussed hair and smudged lipstick. Nikola snorts.

“You were being a bloody tease.”

Giving up on ‘innocent’, Helen runs one dark green nail down his chest, carefully not touching the key.

“Well, you said it yourself, it’s not as if you were going to let me out of my heels anytime soon if I’d made you come, so where’s the fun in that?”

“ _Well_ ”, he parrots her, “maybe I’ll make you sleep in them, just to see how much fun _that_ is.”

“You wouldn’t-,” Helen begins, but he cuts her off by turning the tables on her. He almost stumbles with his trousers around his knees, but Helen just moans as he presses her against the door, his still slightly wet cock nestling between her legs and dampening the silk - and god, does the cold, watery texture feel good on his hot skin!

“The dress,” Helen cautions on another moan, and she’s right, the dress makes her look far too beautiful to ruin it in the heat of the moment. He’ll have to find another silk dress to explore the possibilities, and soon. For now, though, he reaches down and begins to gather the dress, pushing it up until he has all of it bunched up under Helen’s generous bust.

“Hold that,” he orders, and she scrambles to catch the material as he simply let’s go and tugs her wet slip aside instead, because sometimes it’s just the most amazing thing to feel the lace against his cock when he takes her. Seconds later he’s positioned himself at her entrance and pushes inside to the beautiful sound of her gasp. He lets his frustration take over and fucks her against the door the way he’s wanted to bury himself inside her almost all through their date and certainly for the whole way home. Heaven!

“Fuck, Nikola!”

His name urges him on, and then Helen hooks one strong leg around his and forces him closer, the heel digging into his muscles in just the right way that has him groan in delight and fuck her even harder. Helen is making those little ‘ah’ noises in time with his thrusts now, and he knows she wants to touch him, scratch him, pull him closer and urge him on, but her hands are full and isn’t that the perfect retaliation?

“Love. Hearing you. Moan. My name,” he grunts in between thrusts and feels her clench around him at his words. His pleasure is rising again rapidly, and he reaches down to press his thumb against her clit, circle it just the way that always sky-rockets her arousal because, after all, he has promised to make her come as often as possible tonight. If he hadn’t, he might have actually left her aching and unfulfilled as well. Frustrated, unfulfilled Helen is a force to be reckoned with, but he can take it and she would totally deserve it. Not tonight, though.

He does make her come, shortly after him, and gloriously so. Her cheeks are flushed red, her head has fallen back against the door, and her hips rock against him, drawing his own climax further and further as she convulses around him with sweet little cries of pleasure.

She‘s amazing.

~~~ 

Nikola stumbles some awkward steps back when the twitching in his muscles has slowed and, mainly, when he’s sure his legs will keep him upright without the door and Helen to support his weight. Helen is still breathing rapidly and hasn’t moved at all, and now there’s actually enough distance between them to take the picture in. The image of his flushed and gasping lover leaning against their bedroom door, balancing on pencil thin heels and holding that expensive dress bunched up burns itself into his mind, never to be forgotten.

“You look absolutely breathtaking right now,” he says in awe and, regrettably, out loud, loud enough to pull her out of her haze and have her drop the dress and straighten hastily. It also has her cheeks flush an even deeper shade of red, and knowing he can still make her blush is almost as good as seeing her like that. Almost.

“Well, it’s time to undress,” she says, eyeing his dishevelled state and reaching to pull down her own dress.

“Wait,” Nikola stops her hastily. “Let me.”

“You’ve got enough to take off yourself,” she gives back, right back to teasing it seems.

“You could always help,” Nikola offers, opening his arms, getting a kick out of looking ridiculous with his trousers around his ankles, his shirt hanging from his lithe frame, and his polished shoes the only thing still firmly in place. “You could help me take off those shoes, for example.”

Much to his surprise, Helen doesn’t seem to find it ridiculous, judging by the darkening of her eyes and the predatory way she looks at him. To his astonishment, she actually stalks towards him and sinks to her haunches, holding his gaze while her hands begin to pull at the thin laces of his shoes.

“Lift,” she says when the first is open, and gently pulls it off his foot, his bunched clothes following right after. She takes his foot in both her hands and runs her thumbs down its span, presses her fingers into the sole until his muscles relax and he wriggles his toes. Her eyes never leave his as she switches sides and works on the second shoe.

“Lift.”

It’s far more arousing than he would have thought, seeing her take off his shoes, and Nikola chalks it up to the heels still adorning her own feet, just for his pleasure. He pulls her up and presses his lips against hers in a hungry kiss, muffling his own groan. Her hands slip under the wide open lapels of his shirt and rake across his back and, god, he needs more!

“Take it off,” she demands against his lips, and he’s only too happy to oblige while she pays closer attention to his seriously neglected chest, making him hiss when she twists his nipples simultaneously.

“Your turn!”

The dress, once he pushes the straps that have been balancing so precariously on the farthest edge of her shoulders, slinks down along the lines of her body in beautiful waves, to pool around her high heels just the way he has imagined it would. He’s still unsure what made it stay up in the first place, but there are more pressing matters on his mind, like having Helen naked at last. He takes utmost care to help her step out of the dress, then places it delicately over the nearest chair.

Turning back to Helen, he finds her left in the slip he’s treated so unusually careful before, and it was so very worth it to see her in it now, the matching green colour contrasting her light skin, the lace drawing enticing patterns along the edge. He’s already discovered her bralessness earlier, but seeing her breasts now, completely bare and beautiful as always, the nipples drawn tight by the gentle caress of falling silk, rekindles his need rapidly. Helen brings up her hands, covers her breasts as if to hide them from his eyes, only to knead them, putting on a show for him.

“Like what you see?” she asks coyly, and he chuckles, because she knows so very well he does.

“I have yet to see anything I don’t like,” he tells her, stepping closer and quickly pushing down that little piece of lingerie until Helen can step out of it, because having her naked is the most important thing right now. Offering his hand to help her keep her balance, he pulls her into a tight embrace the very next moment, heated skin against heated skin and fuck, he’s waited so very long tonight to sink his teeth into her shoulder and feel her shudder against him. He almost gives in, almost submits to his need, but manages to keep his teeth human in the end, blunt ends pressing against her skin without breaking the surface. Still Helen moans, and shivers, and it’s even better than he remembered, it always is, so he places another bite right next to the first one. He’s going to bite her for real again very soon, but letting Helen simmer with the anticipation of being bitten always works in his favour, and if he wants to make Helen beg him to use that key, having her desperate and maybe even pleading for other things can only work in his favour as well.

“Harder,” she’s already whispering, and he bites her a third time, his teeth still blunt. Her answering moan speaks about her arousal as much as about her disappointment.

“More!”

He could push her further now, quite easily in fact, but it’s not his topmost priority tonight, so he just nips at her jaw and walks her back slowly, further into the room.

“I said I’d make you come as often as possible tonight,” he breathes into her ear, and she shivers again, buries her face in his neck and explores his back with warm hands. “I think four is the current record, isn’t it? So you have one more to go, at least.”


End file.
